


Понятое без слов

by Heidel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Уоррик хотел лишь приободрить Ника, но, соревнуясь друг с другом, они всегда повышали ставки. Действие фика происходит сразу после эпизодов "Предположений нет" (4.01) и "Всё для своей страны" (4.02)
Relationships: Warrick Brown/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 4





	Понятое без слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heard But Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672227) by [VicXntric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric). 



> Фик написан в 2005 году

Иногда Гил Гриссом был поистине дьявольски умён в обращении со своими подчиненными.

Именно эта мысль промелькнула в голове Уоррика, когда он обнаружил Ника сидящим на скамейке и невидящим взглядом смотрящим в свой шкафчик. Хотя Гриссом ничего не сказал Нику в лицо и не наказал его за ошибку, он, однако, отпустил множество намёков, давая техасцу понять, что отнюдь не был в восторге от утечки информации в прессу. И хотя Уоррик был согласен с тем, что обсуждение дела со старым товарищем из университетской спортивной команды было самым глупым поступком, какой только можно было совершить, в то же время он думал, что Гриссому следовало быть помягче. Он мог бы полчаса распекать Ника на все корки, а потом забыть об этом. Вместо этого Гриссом позволил Нику самому корить себя за свою ошибку и, судя по всему, Ник принялся за дело всерьёз.

— Мы будем завтракать, брат?

Ник моргнул и безо всякого интереса повернулся к Уоррику. 

— Что?

— Дело закрыто, дружище. Мы будем что-нибудь есть или как?

— Ох. Э-э ... нет, я собираюсь просто пойти домой.

Уоррик был уверен, что это плохая идея. Обычно после такого тяжёлого дела сотрудники ночной смены вместе ходили перекусить, чтобы расслабиться и отвлечься. Уоррик мог понять нежелание Ника быть вместе с остальной частью команды после именно этого расследования, но он ни в коем случае не собирался позволить Нику одному отправиться домой, пока его друг не сбросит со своих плеч хотя бы часть этого бесполезного груза. 

— Пойдем, я не хочу есть в одиночестве.

— А где все остальные? — скорее из вежливости, чем из любопытства спросил Ник.

— Гриссом готовится к какому-то семинару в Невадском Университете, Кэт хочет поехать домой, потому что Линдси сегодня не надо в школу, у Грега свидание, а где носит Сару, я не знаю. — Уоррик подождал ответа Ника, и когда тот ничего так и не сказал, подтолкнул его:

— Я не хочу болтаться один. Пойдем, я угощаю.

Ник растерянно посмотрел на него и, наконец, вымученно улыбнулся. 

— Тогда ладно. Тебе, должно быть, очень сильно хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь составил тебе компанию, если ты готов заплатить по счету.

Уоррик ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Ника по плечу, а потом вдруг обнаружил, что сопротивляется желанию позволить своей руке задержаться. 

— Я буду ждать тебя снаружи. 

Ник кивнул, и Уоррик торопливо ушёл.

Сев в свой джип, в ожидании Уоррик непроизвольно сжал руку. Ему казалось, что его ладонь всё ещё чувствует тепло прикосновения к Нику. Но он решительно обуздал свои мысли прежде, чем они снова начали развиваться в этом направлении. К сожалению, вся последовательность мыслей _остынь-парень-твой-лучший-друг-точно-гетеросексуал_ стала уже настолько привычной, что больше не работала. Отнюдь не помогало и то, что время от времени во взгляде Ника мелькало нечто такое, что заставляло предполагать, что он может не быть таким уж однозначным гетеросексуалом.

Уоррик понял, что его в равной степени привлекают и мужчины, и женщины всего через несколько лет после того, как достиг половой зрелости, и, учась в университете, он наслаждался игрой на два поля. Придя на работу в криминалистическую лабораторию, он снизил разнообразие своей сексуальной жизни и стал вести себя более по-взрослому. Однако когда он впервые встретил Ника Стоукса, Уоррик не мог не отметить симпатичное лицо, отличное тело и эффектную задницу, хотя у него и в мыслях не было приударить за этим парнем из Техаса. Когда Уоррик ближе узнал Ника, то вскоре понял, что приятная внешностью составляла лишь меньшую долю его привлекательности. Несмотря на это, только когда Ника выбросили из окна второго этажа, Уоррик осознал, что Ник Стоукс каким-то образом стал одним из самых важных людей в его жизни. Тем не менее, это не отменяло тот факт, что сказать своему лучшему другу, что он хотел большего, нежели дружба, было просто ну Очень Плохой Идеей.

Именно это говорил себе Уоррик, когда ему пришлось внезапно вернуться к действительности, где он обнаружил, что Ник садится на пассажирское сиденье.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Ник, увидев выражение лица Уоррика, и замер с ремнем безопасности в руке. — Извини, мне нужно поехать на своей машине?

— Нет, приятель, — Уоррик завел двигатель. — Просто пристегни ремень.

По дороге в закусочную ни один из них не проронил ни слова, и даже после того, как они сделали заказ, Уоррик находился в затруднении и не мог придумать, что бы сказать.

Наконец Ник глубоко вздохнул. 

— Послушай, Рик, ты не хочешь просто покончить с этим?

Сердце Уоррика коротко стукнуло, и он запаниковал, думая о том, что Ник каким-то образом заметил его более-чем-дружеский-интерес. 

— О чём ты говоришь, дружище? — Уоррик поздравил себя с тем, что его голос прозвучал естественно, несмотря на то, что он отчаянно пытался придумать подходящее объяснение.

— Послушай, я знаю, что два человека умерли из-за меня и моего длинного языка, ладно? Это не то, о чём можно просто забыть, понимаешь? Даже полному идиоту.

Паника Уоррика прошла. 

— Ты думаешь, те две жертвы в "Фез" были из-за того репортажа? Нет, совершенно не поэтому, друг. Место, может быть, и да, но не убийства.

Ник нахмурился.

— Уоррик, они…

— Мы не были готовы остановить их после первых убийств, — напомнил ему Уоррик. — И мне не нравится так говорить, но если бы мертвую пару не нашли в "Фесе", то её обнаружили бы в "Рампарте" или "Эскалибуре". Черт возьми, их могли бы найти просто на другом этаже в "Сфере". 

Уоррик сделал паузу, когда официантка принесла их завтрак. 

— Я ненавижу это всей душой, но мы не могли остановить их после двойного убийства в "Сфере". Господи, да мы едва наскребли достаточно улик для ордера после убийств в "Фесе".

Ник размазывал по тарелке свои картофельные оладьи, обдумывая слова Уоррика, но он не выглядел убеждённым.

— Ты можешь чувствовать себя отвратительно из-за того, что ты облажался, если ты действительно этого хочешь, Ник, но не вини себя за то, что случилось с Лаггерманами. В этом виновны Клинфелды, и они определённо за это поплатились.

Ника смог лишь выдать благодарную полуулыбку прежде, чем снова начать ковырять свой завтрак.

Это была не совсем та реакция, которой Уоррик хотел добиться. Он не ожидал, что Ник сразу же выбросит из головы мысли о деле, потому что Нику это было совсем не свойственно, но надеялся, что он будет меньше беспокоиться об этом.

По большей части, Уоррик принимал склонность скорее к сопереживанию, нежели к сочувствию как неотъемлемую часть того, что делало Ника самим собой. Эта черта его характера заставляла Уоррика попеременно то испытывать зависть, то беспокоиться за Ника. Он завидовал потому, что ничто не могло успокоить бьющееся в истерике семейство лучше, чем мягкий, обеспокоенный голос с протяжными интонациями и серьёзные карие глаза, без слов говорящие им, что криминалисты делают всё возможное, чтобы распутать дело. Противоположное чувство давало о себе знать в случаях, подобных этому, когда сопереживание Ника превращалось в чувство ответственности по отношению к людям, которых он встретил только после их смерти.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что ты не сделал ничего плохого? Извини, брат, я бы солгал. Но как ты сам сказал, это совсем не то, как если бы ты растрепал всё журналистам.

Ник недоверчиво поднял брови. 

— Ты думал по-другому, когда это случилось.

Уоррик скорчил гримасу. 

— Да, до того, как я узнал, что ты практически собираешься назначить себя подозреваемым в убийстве. — Он покачал головой. — Перестань думать об этом, ладно? Это была глупая ошибка, которую…

— …я всегда совершаю? — предположил Ник.

— Прекрати смешивать всё в одну кучу, — нахмурился Уоррик. — По большому счету, любые ошибки, которую ты делаешь, это не больше, чем… просто ошибки. Множество экспертов-криминалистов, в том числе и я, принимали решения и совершали поступки, которые, как мы знали, были ошибочными.

Губы Ника изогнулись в кривую улыбку. 

—Ты никогда не замечал? На нашей работе глупость куда больший грех, чем злой умысел.

На это Уоррику ничего было возразить, поскольку зачастую именно _так_ всё и было. Но вот откуда проистекала неуверенность Ника в своих умственных способностях само по себе было загадкой. У Ника была приятная внешность, мозги, обаяние, дома осталась состоятельная, любящая его семья. Уоррик скорее понял бы, если бы Ник был невыносимо тщеславен и высокомерен. Он не хотел бы работать с таким коллегой, но определённо понял бы. 

— Если ты говоришь о холодной, строгой логике, — признал Уоррик, — тогда да, ты не работаешь так же, как Гриссом. Но, черт возьми, если каждый член команды использовал бы только холодную, строгую логику, мы не раскрыли бы и половину дел, над которыми работаем. — Он попытался поймать взгляд Ника. — Ты _знаешь_ , что это так.

Со стороны Ника наконец появился намёк на настоящую улыбку. 

— Я полагаю, да.

— Хорошо. — Уоррик кивнул на почти нетронутую тарелку Ника. — Ты будешь есть или нет? Я заплатил хорошие деньги за эту еду.

Ник по-настоящему ухмыльнулся.

— Ты ещё не платил за неё. 

После нескольких секунд молчания он тихо добавил: 

— Спасибо, друг.

Уоррик согласно кивнул. 

— Эй, мне казалось, тебе нужно было услышать что-то в этом роде.

Ник метнул на него быстрый взгляд. 

— И ты всегда говоришь мне то, что мне нужно услышать?

— Нет, я говорю тебе правду… когда тебе нужно её услышать.

Вилка Ника застыла на полпути ко рту. 

— Говоришь правду?

В этом тихом вопросе прозвучала нотка, которую Уоррику ещё не доводилось слышать, и она заставила его насторожиться. Он попытался снова поймать взгляд Ника, но Ник снова принялся за еду, сосредоточив всё свое внимание на своём завтраке, и Уоррику не осталось ничего иного, кроме как гадать, не принял ли он желаемое за действительное.

До самого конца завтрака повисла тишина. Отправляя в рот кусочки еды, Уоррик изучал лицо своего друга, пытаясь найти подсказку, о чём думал Ник. В большинстве случаев он успевал заметить, что эти тёмные глаза тоже исподтишка изучают его.

— Ник...

Ник поднял голову, и Уоррик впервые обратил внимание на синяки под его глазами. Он вздохнул и решил, что это неподходящее время, чтобы поднять тему, обсуждение которой казалось неизбежным.

— Что? — спросил Ник, так как Уоррик снова замолчал.

— Судя по твоему виду, тебе действительно нужна встряска. Даже больше, чем обычно после трудного дела.

Ник пожал плечами. Казалось, он был немного разочарован.

Уоррик знаком показал официантке, чтобы она принесла счёт. 

— Слушай, почему бы мне просто не отвезти тебя домой? Мне не придется возвращаться в лабораторию, а тебе — ехать оттуда домой.

Взгляд тёмных глаз стал настолько напряжённым, что Уоррик почувствовал себя одной из Гриссомовских букашек, пришпиленной булавкой. Он не знал, что искал Ник, поэтому сохранял на своём лице выражение дружеской обеспокоенности.

Ник отвёл глаза и что-то пробормотал. Уоррик не расслышал, что он сказал, но это прозвучало подозрительно похоже на: "Хренов игрок в покер".

Не будучи уверенным, должен ли он отвечать, Уоррик предпочёл безопасный путь: 

— Я заплачу, и тогда мы сможем ехать.

По дороге к дому Ника Уоррик пытался придумать способ преодолеть напряжённое молчание, повисшее в машине. Хоть убей, он не мог понять, как несколько слов превратили проявление дружеской поддержки в минное поле непроизнесённых слов.

Уоррик свернул на подъездную дорожку у дома Ника, отчасти надеясь, что Ник пригласит его зайти, но одновременно страшась этого. Сохраняя на своем лице нейтральную улыбку, он посмотрел на Ника, которому, казалось, не слишком хотелось выходить из машины.

В конце концов Ник покачал головой и потянулся к дверной ручке.

Прежде, чем он успел осознать, что собирается сделать, Уоррик схватил Ника за запястье.

Ник замер и взглянул Уоррику в глаза. Уоррик не знал, что он увидел, но почувствовал дрожь, пробежавшую по напряжённым мышцам.

Словно набравшись решимости, Ник накрыл руку Уоррика своей, быстро и крепко сжал и мягко убрал. Его голос был немного хриплым, когда он прошептал: 

— Увидимся сегодня вечером, Рик. — Он сглотнул. — На работе, я имею в виду. 

Он быстро вышел из машины и направился к дому.

Уоррик смотрел, как Ник заходит внутрь, пытаясь не обращать внимания на охватившее его чувство. Это было ощущение, которое, если бы он сидел за карточным столом, означало, что наступило время идти ва-банк. Он сказал себе, что сейчас не подходящее время и что делать это неправильно, и повторял это утверждение, пока вылезал из машины и шёл к двери Ника. К тому времени, когда он обнаружил, что стучит в дверь, Уоррик отказался от мысли, что у него осталась хоть капля здравого смысла.

Ник открыл дверь и растерянно улыбнулся. Когда он, казалось, уже собрался что-то сказать, Уоррик сделал несколько шагов, потеснив его обратно в дом. Затем он обхватил Ника рукой за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Ник на мгновение застыл, а затем расслабился, хотя и не принял участия в поцелуе, а только разомкнул губы в ответ на уговоры языка Уоррика.

Уоррик хотел поцеловать его сильнее, чтобы добиться большей ответной реакции, но инстинкт подсказал ему оставить поцелуй мягким и нетребовательным. Он углубил его только на короткое мгновение перед тем, как отстраниться, всё ещё не понимая, что Ник чувствует или думает.

Похоже, Ник и сам толком этого не понимал. На самом деле, у него было такое выражение лица, какое обычно бывало у него, когда он пытался совместить две противоречащие друг другу улики с одного и того же места преступления.

— Тебе нужно будет как-то добраться до работы, — Уоррик смутился, обнаружив, что его голос немного охрип. — Я заеду за тобой, когда поеду в лабораторию.

Ник открыл рот, как если бы собирался что-то сказать, затем закрыл его и просто кивнул.

Уоррик кивнул в ответ и ушёл. Закрыв за собой дверь, он почти бежал до своей машины. Оказавшись внутри, он несколько раз ударился головой о руль для пущей убедительности и поехал домой, где, как он знал, его ожидала бессонная ночь.

***

Как правило, Уоррик предпочитал работать над делом в паре с Ником или Кэтрин, но сегодня вечером он был рад тому, что Гриссом объединил его с Сарой. Работать с Ником этой ночью было бы невозможно, если считать показателями полную неловкости поездку на машине и бессмысленный трёп ни о чём перед сменой. Кэтрин поняла бы, что с ним что-то не так, и нашла бы способ вытянуть из него, что случилось: она была слишком сообразительной, чтобы он сумел что-то долго от неё скрывать. Сара была столь же остро наблюдательна, но она редко брала на себя труд сосредоточить своё внимание на коллегах, вместо этого всецело посвящая его месту преступления и их шефу. 

Удачей было и то, что их назначили работать над относительно простым делом. Оно требовало внимания в степени достаточной для того, чтобы голова Уоррика была занята, и он не думал о Нике, но в тоже время не требовало от него максимальной концентрации, хотя Гриссом вышел бы из себя, узнав, что над каким-то делом не был максимально сконцентрирован каждый, кто над ним работал. Уоррик на краткий миг испытал беспокойство, когда ему пришло в голову, что _Ник_ может работать в паре с Кэтрин. В таком случае она бы заметила, что что-то не так, и докопалась бы до истины в два раза быстрее. Особенно Уоррика выбивал из колеи тот факт, что он не мог даже попытаться предположить, что Ник сказал бы ей, потому что у него не было ни малейшего представления о том, что Ник чувствовал относительно их... первого опыта.

Уоррик выкладывал одну из улик, когда услышал, к большому своему облегчению, что Ник был с Гриссомом, а Кэтрин работала одна. Разумеется, это означало, что смена Ника, скорее всего, продлится сверхурочное время, поэтому даже после того как он и Сара подвели итоги своего дела, Уоррик никуда не ушёл. Он воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы заняться нудной бумажной работой и разными мелочами, которые он и его коллеги-криминалисты всегда оставляли на самую последнюю минуту.

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что прошло уже полтора часа после того, как закончилась ночная смена, Уоррик всё ещё сидел в комнате отдыха, корпя над очередным невыносимо скучным отчётом.

— Привет.

Уоррик вздрогнул, услышав мягкий голос, и поднял глаза. Ник стоял в дверях, плечом прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Уоррик предположил, что он стремился придать своей позе непринуждённость, но у него не особенно хорошо это получилось. 

— Привет, Ник, — отозвался он. Делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, у него выходило гораздо лучше, чем у Ника.

— Ты и Гриссом уже закончили с вашим делом?

— Э-э... да. — Ник переступил с ноги на ногу. — А ты и Сара?

— Давным-давно. — Уоррик приподнял стопку папок. — Просто навёрстываю кое-какую бумажную работу.

— А-а. — Ник, казалось, ещё больше смутился. Он медленно выпрямился. — Ну, тогда я не буду отвлекать тебя от работы.

Уоррик начал собирать свои бумаги. 

— А ты уже уходишь?

— Да. Я… э-э… я просто хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты позавтракать или что-нибудь ещё.

 _"Или что-нибудь ещё",_ — подумал Уоррик, о чём сразу же пожалел. Он заставил себя сохранять самообладание и оказался в состоянии подняться, не попав в неловкое положение. 

— Завтрак звучит хорошо, — согласился он, собирая свои папки и документы и не утруждаясь тем, чтобы сложить их в правильном порядке. Он приблизился к Нику, преднамеренно вторгаясь в его личное пространство, просто для того, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию.

Глаза Ника расширились, но он не отодвинулся.

Уоррик собирался увеличить свое преимущество — в прямом смысле слова, — когда заметил идущего по коридору Конрада Экли. 

— Я возьму что-нибудь на завтрак и приеду к тебе, — негромко сказал он, проскользнув мимо Ника. Он направился к двери и, поравнявшись с Экли, коротко ему кивнул. 

Его действия удивили Ника, но Уоррик знал, что он всё поймет, как только увидит Экли.

***

Когда Уоррик по дороге к Нику действительно остановился, чтобы купить дюжину пончиков, он счёл это не более чем ненужной задержкой на своём пути. Но он обрадовался, что сделал это, потому что Ник, взглянув на пончики, рассмеялся, и напряженность была сломлена.

Ну, по крайней мере, на несколько минут.

— Присядешь? — Ник неопределённо махнул рукой в направлении дивана.

— Да. — Уоррик положил пончики на кофейный столик и сел сбоку на диван.

Ник уселся с противоположной стороны. 

— Итак.

— Итак. — Уоррик задался вопросом, если внезапно сожрать половину пончиков, будет ли этого достаточно для того, чтобы положение вещей ещё некоторое время оставалось прежним.

— Итак, ты поцеловал меня.

"Выкинь эту затею из головы ", — решил Уоррик. Его живот скрутило узлом, и он не смог бы проглотить ни кусочка.

— Да... я это сделал.

— Ээ... почему?

Уоррик бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд, и Ник покраснел.

— Ладно, понятно. Но... как... я имею в виду, когда... ну, я никогда не знал, что ты... то есть, я даже теперь не уверен, что ты... — Ник замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты поцеловал меня, Уоррик.

Единственным, что удерживало Уоррика о того, чтобы сбежать, было то, что Ник, казалось, не испытывал гнев или отвращение, а выглядел просто сбитым с толку. И Уоррик не знал, должен ли он на все лады извиняться, обратить всё в шутку или поцеловать Ника снова. Решив, что лучше всего будет подождать, пока ситуация немного не прояснится, он осторожно закинул пробный шар. 

— И это тебя беспокоит.

Ник раздражённо взглянул на него. Его взгляд означал, что он знал, что Уоррик пытался одержать над ним верх — обычно так бывало во время дела, над которым они работали вместе.

Уоррик едва не улыбнулся, увидев знакомое выражение лица. 

— Ладно, мы оба сейчас будем откровенны? — Ник кивнул, и он продолжил. — Я уже очень давно хотел поцеловать тебя, и прошлой ночью — ну, вернее, вчерашним утром, — были некоторые признаки, которые заставили меня думать, что ты был бы не против этого. 

Глаза Ника распахнулись. 

— Господи, когда ты сказал "откровенны"…

Уоррик пожал плечами и стал ждать. Он не собирался выкладывать все свои карты на стол, не зная больше о том, что было на руках у Ника. 

Ник на мгновенье склонил голову, затем на ещё более короткое мгновение встретился взглядом с Уорриком. 

— Я был не против... на самом деле, не был. Но я никогда не был уверен... я никогда не был с... ну а ты ведь был, да?..

— Ты собираешься заканчивать предложения?

Ник нервно рассмеялся. 

— Иногда были моменты... когда мне казалось, что тебя могут интересовать парни, но я не знал наверняка.

— Я не распространялся об этом на работе, но да.

— То есть, ты был с...?

— Да.

Медленный кивок. 

— Я — нет.

Уоррик не сумел сдержать ухмылки. 

— Я так и думал.

Ник опустил взгляд, но даже в профиль Уоррику была видна его смущённая улыбка. 

— Я думал об этом… время от времени… ещё в колледже, но я никогда...

 _Эксперимент_ — вот то слово, которое сразу же пришло на ум Уоррику. Он обнаружил, что он не чувствует себя оскорблённым, а, скорее, крайне заинтригован. 

— Ни разу не хватило смелости, а?

Пожав плечами, Ник метнул на него быстрый, испытующий взгляд, прежде снова отвести глаза. 

— На меня западали парни. Я чуть было не сказал "да", когда мой инструктор по планеризму предложил мне, но... блин, Уоррик, примерно через месяц после того, как я встретил тебя, всё, о чем я мог думать... с тех пор я не смог бы принять ни чьё предложение, даже если бы тоже этого хотел. 

Его голос становился тише с каждым словом, а румянец залил теперь и его шею.

Уоррик чувствовал, что тоже слегка взбудоражен, но не только из-за смущения или неожиданности. 

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас... — Снова та же самоуничижительная улыбка. — Я не знаю, _что_ сейчас.

— Всё в порядке, — Уоррик вдруг оказался не способен согнать улыбку со своего лица. — Я знаю. — Он хлопнул по дивану рядом с собой. — Иди сюда.

Ник прекратил бросать на него короткие взгляды и, не веря своим ушам, уставился на него. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Я определённо запал на тебя, и похоже, что и ты запал на меня. Чего же мы ждём? — На самом деле у Уоррика не было намерения торопить события… ну, по крайней мере, не это было главной причиной. Но такое поведение заставляло Ника волноваться, а Уоррик всегда считал, что взволнованный Ник выглядел охренительно сексуально.

— Уоррик, я…

— Боишься, _Ники_?

Может быть, причиной послужил дразнящий тон, может быть, это произошло потому, что Уоррик назвал его "Ники", или, может быть, дело было в возвращении к безопасности привычного поведения, но взволнованность Ника мгновенно испарилась. Губы сжались в линию, челюсти плотно сомкнулись, а в тёмных глаза вспыхнул вызов. 

— Ты указываешь мне, что мне делать в моём собственном доме? — Он хлопнул ладонью по дивану со своей стороны. — Это _мой_ диван. И если ты чего-нибудь хочешь, сам иди сюда.

Существовал только один ответ, который Уоррик мог дать на брошенный ему вызов. Он стремительно переместился по дивану, загнав Ника в угол. Он прижимал рукой грудь Ника, упираясь в подлокотник, а другой рукой — в спинку дивана.

Уоррик был доволен, когда Ник отклонился назад. Он снова нервничал, хотя изо всех сил старался это скрыть. Уоррик навис над ним ещё больше, просто чтобы настоять на своем. 

— Ну, я здесь.

Ник нервно облизнул нижнюю губу, и Уоррик успел на мгновение задаться вопросом, не _пытался_ ли Ник его спровоцировать, перед тем как прижался губами к его губами.

 _"Увеличиваем ставки",_ — про себя усмехнулся Уоррик. Затем он посвятил всё своё внимание поцелую. На этот раз Ник нетерпеливо открыл рот, встречая настойчивый язык Уоррика своим. Руки Ника блуждали по бокам Уоррика, и ощущения от любопытных пальцев, забирающихся под его рубашку, чтобы исследовать его ребра и спину, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Уоррик напрочь забыл о том, что события должны развиваться медленно. Одной рукой он обхватил голову Ника, другой обнял его за стройную талию и, прижимая к себе, поднялся с дивана.

Ник оступился и прервал поцелуй, чтобы восстановить равновесие. 

— Ничего себе ... — пробормотал он.

Уоррик улыбнулся и наклонил голову Ника назад для лучшего доступа к гладкой коже шеи. Ник закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях прикасающихся к нему губ, зубов и языка, и застонал, когда Уоррик легонько прикусил его мочку уха.

— Хочешь перейти в спальню?

Ник задрожал и, попытавшись ответить, смог издать только стон. Наконец ему удалось кивнуть, и Уоррик наградил его ещё одним укусом за ухо, прежде чем выпустить из объятий. Те тридцать секунд, которые понадобились им, чтобы переместиться в спальню, Уоррик мог думать только о том, как добраться до гладкой кожи Ника под его одеждой. И как только они оказались в комнате, именно этим он и занялся, сняв рубашку сначала с Ника, а потом с себя, и они смогли прижаться друг к другу кожа к коже. Ник снова задрожал и сделал свой ход в исследовании рта Уоррика, добившись нескольких полных благодарности стонов от своего нового любовника.

Уоррик немного отодвинулся, только лишь для того, чтобы просунуть руку между их телами, и грубо погладил член Ника, затем осторожно сжал его через джинсы. Ник ахнул, и, выгнувшись, прижался к нему. Ободрённый, Уоррик расстегнул ремень Ника и молнию на его джинсах, и его рука проскользнула внутрь. Он подразнивающее поглаживал кожу над отверстием на головке члена Ника, когда осознал, что дрожь, сотрясающая тело Ника, казалось, не была вызвана удовольствием.

Вместо этого Ник крепко вцепился в него, и плечом Уоррик ощущал его быстрое, полное паники дыхание. Он отстранился, вернее, пытался это сделать, потому что Ник не ослабил хватку, и Уоррик скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал "извини...", выдохнутое на его кожу.

Проклиная себя за то, что он с головой погрузился затуманившее его разум возбуждение, забыв, как ново всё это было для Ника, Уоррик начал нежно целовать его везде, куда он мог дотянуться. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться, малыш, — пробормотал он. — Я виноват. Слишком быстро, да?

— Прости, — повторил Ник, поднимая голову. — Я просто…

— Всё хорошо, — заверил его Уоррик ещё несколькими нежными поцелуями.

— Я хочу этого, — произнес Ник между быстрыми, почти безумный собственными поцелуями. — Я хочу тебя. Всё, что ты хочешь… я готов.

— Стоп. — Уоррик обхватил ладонями лицо Ника. — Ник, постой. Я знаю, что мы соревнуемся, но не в этом. Теперь уже нет.

— Рик, это... — Ник глубоко вздохнул и крепко зажмурился. — Я хочу быть уверен, что это хорошо.

— Так и есть, — ответил Уоррик, наклоняясь для ещё одного глубокого поцелуя. Ник вздохнул и расслабился под ним, позволяя себе сдаться. На этот раз прервал поцелуй Уоррик. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Ника. 

— Я надеюсь, что мы зайдем дальше сегодня ночью, но даже если нет… Даже если сегодня ночью мы остановимся на этом… Это хорошо, Ник.

Ник немного отклонил голову назад, что посмотреть Уоррику в глаза. Он увидел что-то, что заставило его медленно улыбнуться. 

— Я не хочу останавливаться на этом сегодня ночью.

На его улыбку Уоррик ответил соблазнительной улыбкой. 

— Хорошо. Но если ты к чему-то будешь не готов, _скажи мне_.

Ник кивнул, соглашаясь, но с этого момента Уоррик решил уделять особое внимание реакциям Ника. Он знал Ника и знал, что Ник мог пойти на очень многое, чтобы не разочаровать того, о ком он заботился. Уоррик не был намерен злоупотреблять этим невысказанным доверием.

Позволив своим рукам медленно соскользнуть вниз по шее Ника, Уоррик задержался у напряжённых сосков, чтобы подразнивающе щипать и играть ими, вызвав новую волну дрожи у своего неопытного любовника. Ник в это время был поглощен тем, что посасывал его язык, и Уоррик находил, что он делает это очень многообещающе, но, судя по тому, как неистово Ник двигал бёдрами, он понимал, что они не смогли бы продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы в этот раз попробовать что-нибудь в таком роде. Вместо этого Уоррик сосредоточился на том, чтобы окончательно избавить их от оставшихся предметов одежды, и сделать это было довольно сложно: после того, как Ник по большей части преодолел свою нерешительность, он казался настроенным исследовать каждый сантиметр тёмной кожи Уоррика.

Когда Ник сжал его член, Уоррику пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не кончить. Он закрыл глаза и несколько раз толкнулся в руку Ника, прежде чем ему удалось восстановить контроль. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Ник смотрит на него, его тёмные глаза были разгорячённые и напряжённые. 

— Ох, _блять_ , — всё, что Уоррику удалось сказать, заставив Ника подзадоривающе усмехнуться.

Его усмешка заставила Уоррика снова забыть обо всех своих благих намерениях. Он толкнул Ника обратно на кровать и упал на него сверху. Затем он увидел, как тревога промелькнула на лице Ника, и замер.

— Ник? Малыш? — Он начал подниматься с тёплого тела под собой.

Ник покачал головой и притянул Уоррика обратно. 

— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо... — прошептал он, прежде чем укусить Уоррика за губу.

Уоррик собирался спросить, что только что произошло, но Ник обхватил его ногами, и их члены тёрлись друг о друга, и связанные мысли покинули его. Однако Уоррик, даже яростно вбиваясь бёдрами в Ника, пытался немного сдерживать себя, чтобы быть уверенным, что у Ника всё в порядке.

И, казалось, так оно и было, судя по тому, как Ник изо всех сил вскидывал бёдра ему навстречу. 

— Господи, Рик, — стонал он, когда его губы не были прижаты к коже Уоррика. — Ох, блядь, Уор _рик_.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Уоррик оказался на грани и, Господи, как бы сильно он всё ещё не хотел трахнуть Ника, это не могло бы быть лучше, чем сейчас, и о Господи да Ник давай малыш вот так вот так именно... вот… так...

Уоррик повалился на Ника, которого всё ещё сотрясала дрожь, прилипнув к своему любовнику, тело которого было покрыто потом и спермой. 

— Охренительный эксперимент, а, Ник?

— Ч-что? — Ник всё ещё пытался отдышаться.

— Ничего. — Уоррик улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в шею Ника, и глубоко дыша.

Ник обнимал Уоррика руками, и казалось, не испытывал неудобства, поэтому Уоррик не пытался с него слезть.

— Рик?

— Ммм? — Уоррик стряхнул с себя легкую дремоту.

— Это означает...? Это ведь не просто секс для тебя, верно?

— Нет. И это не просто любопытство для тебя, верно?

— Нет. И никогда не было.

— Нет. — Уоррик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Блин, у нас большие проблемы.

— Ага. — Уоррик улыбнулся в шею Ника. — Здорово, правда? — Затем он провалился в забытье, и последним, что он услышал, был сонный смешок Ника.


End file.
